


the indigo sky

by plaincrepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, an attempt at a character study covered in imagery to distract from lack of plot, its more of a burning obsessive love, shirabu has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaincrepe/pseuds/plaincrepe
Summary: Shirabu Kenjiro sees Ushijima Wakatoshi on the court.Shirabu Kenjiro falls in love in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the indigo sky

Too many days, Shirabu Kenjiro is just an ordinary person, just another sea of faces in the ocean of everyone elses.

And like everyone else, he’s always spinning around, held and pulled by the gravity of Ushijima Wakatoshi. If anything, he’s just a spinning meteoroid, a speck of space dust born to orbit around the presence of his giant. 

\----

The squeak of shoes against the plain hardwood floor echo in the gym.

It’s an unexpected way to do it, but Shirabu Kenjirou is as he is. Wedged between the walls of a school gym, hung in the air filled with the smell of supermarket deodorant, he simply finds it, and bends down gracefully. 

Throughout the months, Shirabu Kenjiro’s fixation, his passion, his feelings are a quiet, undemanding presence in his life. Unlike everyone else his age, he never trips or falls, doesn’t let feelings fully and completely encompass his being. There isn’t much to be said of his own personality, but if nothing else, Shirabu prides himself on his ability to compartmentalize his feelings, brushing aside socialization to place practicality on the display shelf of his honor student life. 

But sometimes, he lets his own feelings blossom in the seed of a dream that grows within the boy decorated in purple and whites. Ushijima Wakatoshi, draped in lavender, crowned with wisteria, decorated in irises, the intoxicating swell of crushed jacarandas under his feet.

If volleyball is a question, things like Ushijima Wakatoshi are the answer. 

\--

So, he needs to change. And he changes.  
He’s always worked hard, but to get into Shiratorizawa means he has to work harder. Nothing but the best they say. 

\---

But matches are matches, and losses are losses. Nobody in a sea of star dust can possibly be a planet. 

Spikers like Kawatabi Shunki, setters like Semi Eita are the working out, a half answered thought, a process to the final destination. 

Kawatabi Shunki, by principal, isn’t necessarily the wrong answer, but he’s not quite the right one. But nobody gets marks for being ‘somewhat right’. 

Because Kawatabi Shunki isn’t tall enough, he likes ice cream too much, and he’s too nervous around girls. The tag of ace is a half written label slapped on the back of his jersey, a half made bed, a game half played, halves and halves, sliced and cut, meagre scraps and emptied glasses. 

Shirabu looks, and looks consideringly at the notes in front of him, rows and rows of handwritten notes printed, resin holding onto every hour he’s given to his desires, colored by the deep golden of his selfish want. 

He fixes his gaze on the empire Ushijima Wakatoshi has built. 

And he climbs in his own way. When the days pass, and the cherry blossoms start to fall, he turns over the result slip in his hands, considering the result on the paper. 

Transport - it’s all scribbles in the margin, just the endless whirring of rubber bicycle wheels on the grey stretch of asphalt.  
There is somewhere he needs to be, somewhere he needs to go, someone he needs to be. 

\---

But people tend to forget in the glare of their own overblown egos.  
It’s just like any test there is. There is no way to lose, if you become an answer to a question - even if it’s just one of many supply to an unwavering demand. 

Shirabu clutches the volleyball tighter. 

There’s nothing to him, like an empty square of land. Piece by piece, he rebuilds himself from the bottom up, until he becomes a house, a town, a city, an answer for Ushijima.

On the court, there is no room here, not for him. Not for a fast set, or a strong presence. Not for Shirabu Kenjiro. 

All he needs to be, is enough. Enough for Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He sends the ball, a clear and high arc into the waiting palms of Jupiter himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this version of shirabu as the type of person who works really hard to pursue this ideal image of himself - like a poised, elegant studious setter boy. he definitely has no idea how feral he is, and he's absolutely enamored with UshiWaka to the point where his world is just the two of them, and he drapes his silly crush in beautiful words and ideas until it becomes this precious thing he can't bear to do anything about, except for pine haplessly and hiss at anyone else who tries to steal ushiwaka from him (despite him not doing anything). 
> 
> also sorry i love tabi ill put him anywhere i can. 
> 
> unbeta'd, because ive lost hope for myself.


End file.
